


No rest for the Listener

by lelianasong



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Can be seen as either friendship or romantic, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelianasong/pseuds/lelianasong
Summary: "Must oil Mother soon. Get all the hard to reach places..."Freyja would rather sleep than get up and aid in oiling the Night Mother, unsurprisingly given the nature of the task. Cicero, unfortunately, will not have it.





	No rest for the Listener

It wasn’t often that Freyja could find peace within the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. There was always a victim to be tortured, a contract to be carried out, a Cicero sized mess to clear up. Usually, if she was lucky, she could convince Nazir to handle the first two, but Cicero was very much her problem. 

 

Though she would have it no other way. 

 

On a sweet Morndas morning, she found herself dealing with a very Cicero centered problem. Namely, that he was trying to get her out of bed far before she was willing. 

 

“Listener! We must attend to Mother!” He tugged at her wrist with a frown. “Get up, get up, get up!”

 

“Cicero,” Freyja growled, yanking her hand back. “It is too damn early for this. If you want to attend to the Night Mother then you do it yourself.” 

 

“But Listeneeeer!” Cicero whined, flopping on the bed next to Freyja. “It’s no fun without you!”

 

“If you really want my help then you’ll have to wait until I’ve woken up properly.” She pulled the covers over her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“Well how long will that be?” The jester asked, sticking his own head under the covers to meet her eye. 

 

“Could be hours.”

 

“Too long! Too long!” Cicero wailed, and suddenly he was on top of Freyja, straddling her over the covers, hands planted firmly either side of her head. She huffed, opening her eyes to glare at him. To anyone else, having an insane assassin straddling them with no immediate access to a weapon would have been at least slightly alarming. Freyja just took it as irritating. 

 

“Get off me, weirdo.” 

 

“Cicero will move once the Listener has agreed to get up and help him oil Mother.” He folded his arms and fixed her with a pout. “Not until then.”

 

“How am I supposed to get up when you’re sitting on me, hmm?” She folded her own arms. “Kinda defeats the point.”

 

“Oh.” Cicero looked down, aware of the flaw in his plan. “Well, then. Cicero shall have to give you ulterior motive!” 

 

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” Freyja ran a hand over her eyes tiredly. It was always the same song and dance with her beloved friend, sometimes literally. Once Cicero had stood on the bed and sung a terrible rendition of The Dragonborn Comes until she got up. 

 

“The Listener is ticklish, is she not?” Cicero whispered cruelly, making Freyja’s heart stop briefly. She froze, glaring at Cicero.

 

“You clearly have a death wish. Let me grant it to you.” 

 

“Too late! Much too late, dear Listener!” Cicero laughed maniacally, his fingers moving quickly under the sheets to find the softness of Freyja’s sides. She shrieked, hands quickly grabbing at his wrists. 

 

“You bastard!” 

 

“Cicero warned the Listener,” Cicero tutted, his grin wide. “But she did not listen!” 

 

She shoved at him, laughter pouring from her mouth, but it was no use. He was stronger than her, and quickly overpowered her through vicious tactics. His hands tickled gently and with practised ease over the bare skin of her stomach. He watched her expression carefully, noting what made her laugh the hardest, how to move his fingers to make her giggle, and resist. But she didn’t beg. The Dragonborn never begged. 

 

“Cicero you shit! Get off me!” She cried through her laughter, hands smacking at his chest as he moved to her hips. She arched her back in bellowed laughter as his fingers dug into the bone, then gracefully danced across the skin. “I’m  _ not _ getting up!”

 

“Oh yes you will, Listener!” Cicero moved down the bed slightly, pulling away the covers to reach her knees. He pinched them through the material of her night clothes, and scratched his fingers into the soft flesh behind them. Furious giggles escaped the mighty Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Slayer of the World-Eater, as her insane jester companion tickled all remnants of sleep from her body. 

 

Suddenly the door to her room slammed open, revealing Nazir wielding his daggers, a fierce expression on his face. Cicero payed him no mind, continuing in his torture. 

 

“Good morning, Nazir!” He called happily. Nazir blinked, lowering his weapons.

 

“Er… Listener?”

 

“Nazir!” She called through her laughter. “ _ Get him off me _ !”

 

“Oh, please!” Cicero tutted, moving his hands to run up and down her thighs. “Cicero did warn the Listener what would happen if she didn’t heed his request!” 

 

“It’s too damn early to get up to oil  _ anything _ !” She attempted to sit herself up, only to be pushed back down by Cicero’s waiting hand. 

 

“Right. Well.” Nazir coughed awkwardly, still unused to the close relationship of the Listener and the Keeper. “Do you truly wish to remove him from you?”

 

“I- AH!” Freyja shrieked as Cicero’s fingers found their way to the sole of her foot, scratching relentlessly against the skin. “OKAY! I’M UP, I’M UP!”

 

“Huzzah!” Cicero pushed himself up, standing over her with his hands raised in victory. “Hoo hoo hoo, he he he!” 

 

“Yeah yeah, go away so I can get dressed.” Freyja shoved Cicero off the bed, who proceeded to caper his way past Nazir out of the room. The elder assassin turned to Freyja with a quirked brow. The Nord felt herself blush slightly.

 

“If you tell anyone about this, you’re dead to me, you understand?”

 

“I don’t have to. We could hear you laughing from the main room. These halls are very echoey, you know.” The Redguard grinned. Freyja groaned, flopping back against the sheets. 

 

“Do me a favour? Keep him distracted for another hour so I can sleep more?”

 

“Oh, of course, Listener. I do so very much enjoy babysitting.” Nazir bent into a mocking bow. 

 

“Well aren’t you in luck, then!” Freyja smiled cheekily, before flopping back into bed and burying herself in the covers. Nazir shook his head, silently leaving the room. Walking back through to the main hall, he approached Cicero with a small smirk.

 

“Jester, it seems the Listener has deemed it appropriate to go back to sleep.” He said casually. Cicero’s eyes widened, then a nasty grin slid across his face. 

 

“Ohhh, she will pay for that! Cicero will make her squeal!” The clown took off, running towards the Listener’s room with a cry of “Wakey, wakey Listener! Cicero is coming to get yooou!”

 

Nazir chuckled to himself as the Dragonborn’s laughter once again echoed throughout the sanctuary. She was going to kill him, but it was so worth it. 

  
  



End file.
